Say Sorry
by Gothic-Wolf-Hart
Summary: Her name was Maika, and she was nine years old when she was murdered. SPR is on the case to deal with this vengeful ghost hell bent on taking Mai to the grave. Can SPR fix this vengeful spirits heart and send her on her way, or will the casualties cripple the company Name? Naru you better fix this quick. Your team's in danger! read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I haven't posted in...forever. So um sorry to anyone who actually looks forward to me posting, -which is probably no one, but thats okay, I like entertaining anyone I can- I finally posted a new fic!**

**Three Cheers!**

**Hip-Hip**

**HORRAY!**

**Hip-Hip**

**HORRAY!**

**Hip-Hip**

**HO- yea no we're done with this!**

**Okay, sorry to ramble, but you guys know the drill make sure ya'll review! I really love them!**

_'Why?'_

"Mai? What do you think you're doing?"

_'Mommy, How come?"_

"Mai!"

_'Why did you do it?'_

"Mai! Wake up!"

_'please say sorry'_

"MAI!"

Oh that's me! Hi, I'm Mai Taniyama a high school second year with mousey brown hair, and doe eyes, I jumped from my desk, falling rather ungracefully on my butt. I work as an assistant for Shibuya Psychic Research. SPR for short. It would be the perfect job if I didn't work for the most narcissistic man on the planet whom I just so happened to have a crush on and have no idea how I should feel about him, and how he feels about me.

The feeling was...frustrating to say the least.

That man Is Kazuya Shibuya, nicknamed Naru by me on the first day of the job, and just so happened to be the one yelling at me. Yea, this is going to go something about how lazy I am, with a few more insults and end with a demand for tea.

Just like it always is.

But that's okay, because that's what feels normal, and as cheesy as it sounds, it feels like home.

"I don't pay you to sleep Mai." His tone condescending and mocking.

"yea, sorry Naru I was up all night doing homework and I just didn't get enough sleep." I said rubbing the back of her head. A habit picked up a few years back.

"That's not an excuse. If you were smart and pay attention in class you wouldn't be up all night." He threw back at me, his poker face firmly in place.

The poker faced seemed like the only facial expression, well that and his angry face. On rare occasions you saw shock and happiness, but you really needed to be studying him, because the emotions are only there for like three seconds and would most likely only appear in an apocalypse.

...

...

...

...

Okay, that might have been a little extreme, but those looks are far and few between.

I groaned knowing I had lost and stood from my place on the floor, rubbing my sore behind. That fall really did hurt ya'know.

"Did you need something Naru?" I asked finally realizing Naru came out of his lair..I mean his office, which he never does unless there's a client. Which there wasn't...unless I slept through the entire meeting interview thingy.

Oh geez, please don't tell me I slept through that. Lin would at least wake me up so I'm not drooling in front of potential clients right? Oh who am I kidding, Lin wouldn't do that, in fact he would most likely get enjoyment of my embarrassment.

"Yes, there's a client coming in, in a few hours and I expect you to be awake to meet them."

"Yea of course! No problem!" I said happily, fighting back a yawn that was building in my throat. Naru studied me for a moment, probably deciding if I was going to fall asleep again or not...which I wasn't.

Naru turned sharply on his heel heading back into the direction of his office, and threw one all too familiar phrase over his shoulder.

"Mai, Tea."

I huffed and shuffled my way over to the offices small kitchenette. I went through the routine of boiling the water, adding the perfect amount of tea and balancing the tray to Naru's office, knocking receiving a dull 'come in' giving him his tea, getting no thank you, and leaving.

I had spare time before the client was expected to arrive so I took the opportunity to 'work'. Which pretty much consisted of humming nonsense songs to myself and sketching bad doodles.

It was around four thirty when the client finally arrived. It was a woman, probably in her mid forties, she had graying ebony hair and chocolate eyes clouded in fear and...sadness. I knew who she was without even asking.

Her name was Ms. Hanaki a widow to a CEO, who killed himself and no one knows why. It was a big news story, Her nine year old daughter Maika went missing and no one ever found her. A few weeks later, killed himself by jumping off his balcony. The suicide note was found inside his pocket. It said 'I can't live with secrets.'

Ms. Hanaki was too drunk to remember anything. She used to be a horrible alcoholic who was sent to rehab for a year. When she was finally released she was so distraught about loosing her family she locked herself inside her manor and hasn't said a word about anything to anyone.

It was safe to say she had become a hermit, so it was a big shock to see her standing inside the SPR office.

"Hello." I said bowing politely to her. "My name is Mai Taniyama, did you have an appointment?" I asked, a kind smile on my face.

Sadness flashed across Ms. Hanaki's face at the mention of my name before sobering up and smiling in return.

"Yes, I am Hanaki Kai, I have an appointment with Mr.. Shibuya."

"Yes of course, please have a seat while I go get him."

Ms. Hanaki took a seat and I knocked on Naru's office door.

"Your client's here." I said, I didn't get a reply but I know he heard me so I headed off to tell the quiet Chinese man the same thing. I took on last glance at Ms. Hanaki before heading to the kitchenette to make some tea. Or, more tea I suppose.

When I got back, Naru and Lin were sitting in their respectable seats, waiting for to tell what was going on. I gently placed the tea set on the table and poured everyone a steaming cup.

"Thank you" our client said, sending me a graceful smile. I smiled back and went to stand behind the couch looking over Naru's shoulder as he scribbled down notes in a language I didn't understand.

"So, tell us what the problem is." Naru's cool voice cutting through the tension that seemed to be coming off in waves.

"Well, it all started about two weeks ago..."

_'_**DONE!**

**Haha, so you'll figure out whats going on tomorrow in the next chapter. Yea!**

**As always, don't forget to leave me a review, I really enjoy reading your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here we go folks, chapter two. **

**YEA! WOOO! CELEBRATIONS! COFFEE AND ANIMAL CRACKERS ALL AROUND!**

**So before we begin, I would like to thank every one who reviewed, you are amazing people! I would also like to thank those who favorited and followed this story as well.**

**You guys are the reason I love writing so much.**

**Oh, I revised, special thanks to AmayaSarana, for pointing out the missing names! I didn't even notice -_-'**

**Here we go, chapter 2!**

The Hanki house was magnificent to say the least. It was large, the white brick exterior stood high, over looking a great garden with a glistening fountain and red and yellow flowers peppered about deep green bushes.

There were many uniformed men and women working about the yard and most likely in the house as well.

Ms. Hanaki stood on the porch, watching over the progress on her grounds, and waved us over as soon as we caught her eye. She smiled, but it seemed fake. Forced, like she was nervous we were here, but also grateful for the fact.

"Welcome, I have your rooms and a base set up, as upon your request, will you be needing anything else?" She asked, I saw her eyes shift towards me and they remained there for sometime before looking ahead once more.

I suppressed a shiver and took a small, almost unseen step back. Well almost unseen, Naru glanced at me then cleared his throat.

"No, that will be all thank you."Naru said turning towards the van. I guess he's going to help us unload the equipment, or just supervise and act superior. If I knew Naru, and I like to think I do, then I know the choice is the latter.

He never helps us unload...

Oh...I guess I should explain who 'us' is.

Simple, we're SPR. We're sort of a rag tag team. Each of us is unique, in more ways then one if I may add.

First there's Lin Koujo. He's a tall silent Chinese man whom watched over Naru since he was a kid, and now he works for him as an assistant. Talk about a bummer. He has black hair that over hangs and covers his eye, which are a typical brown. Lin is an omnioji, which pretty much means he can make contracts with spirits and make other sorts of interesting charms. He doesn't say much, but he's strong, and protective...even If he doesn't like me much.

Next, there's Houshou Takigawa. Everyone on SPR just calls him Monk, well minus Lin and Naru of course. He has long light colored brown hair, pulled back in a pony tail and a caramel color for his eyes. He's tall, not as tall as Lin, but not many people are. We call him Monk, well, because that's what he is. He doesn't seem very Monk like however. He's extremely out going and even plays in a band. He's funny and very fatherly towards me. Him and John are usually the ones doing the exorcism's on the case.

Speaking of John. John Brown is a priest from Australia. He has blond hair and blue eyes, a weird combination to see in Japan, but I like John. No, not in that way, I thought we already established that I like Naru. Anyway, John is soft spoken and doesn't really like when people argue and ultimately tries to stop them. That doesn't always end well, sometimes he gets himself pulled into the mix. John is only nineteen, but he's mature and brave for his age.

Then there's Ayako. Matsuzaki Ayako. A red-haired, fashion forward Miko. That's right, she's a shrine maiden. She doesn't really do anything but argue and play doctor though. Well unless there are living trees in the area anyway, 'cause then she kicks some serious backside. Ayako is kind of like a mother to me, always making sure I'm fine above all else. She can be a little unreasonable sometimes, but her hearts in the right place.

Next we have Masako Hara. She's a small girl, short black hair and dark blue eyes. She always wears a kimono and is a famous medium. Everyone says she's as sweet and beautiful as a Japanese paper doll. I disagree, because she really hates me. Probably because she likes Naru as well. Oh well, I won't let that get in the way of anything because she's an amazing medium, and helps us communicate with some pesky spirits, even if she is annoying, I respect her.

There's also Osamu Yasuhara. He's not here at the moment, he's taking his college entrance exam. He's going to join us at the end of the day. You see, yasu is our researcher, he's super smart and pretty organized. He's of average height with black hair and dark eyes. He has a sort of crude sense of humor, but he's an over all fun guy.

Then we have Naru, he's tall dark and handsome, if some might say. He's bossy but caring. I wish he would wear something other than black every once and a while, and a smile wouldn't kill him. He has PK, which was kind of a surprise to me and pretty much the rest of the SPR gang. His blue-eyed, black-haired face is wonderful view, I don't really have anything else to say about him. Sorry.

Finally there's me. I'm a latent psychic, I fall asleep constantly, and am somewhat of a ghost magnet.

I guess you're wondering what the reports on this house were, well the conference went a little something like this:

_"It all started about two weeks ago." Ms. Hanaki started, wringing her hands nervously in her lap. "I hear, crying in the middle of the night, and there's pounding on my walls."_

_Naru wrote things in his little black book of secrets and looked up at our client, willing her to continue._

_"Writing shows up on the wall, messages I don't understand. They tell about lies and how much they hate me."_

_"Was that all, or is there more?" He asked, clearly not liking the boring case details._

_"No, I feel like someone's watching me. I was in the sitting area, having a nice cup of tea when my window I looked, there was a shadow reflected in the glass."_

_"Did you recognize who the figure was?" Naru asked, monotone as always._

_"No, it was all dark, just a shadow." She said quietly "But I think I might know who is was." She said, glancing nervously in our direction._

_"Who?"_

_"My husband." She said pulling at her fingers and twisting her wedding ring._

_"No..." I whispered, a feeling twisting my insides into a knot._

_"Set up a room, we'll be there tomorrow morning" Naru said, walking back to the office, signaling that this meeting was over._

And, that's what happened. I'm hoping that this time I won't be in any sort of trouble. But I guess I can't really hope for that because I know that's never going to happen_._

**There ya go! Chapter 2, kinda boring but the real fun starts next chapter!**

**Leave me a review, cause I really love them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First A notes to my lovely readers:**

**I am so sorry it took two years to updates this! I got rid of my old laptop so I had nothing to write with! I have been so busy with work that I never really got around to purchasing a new one. I got lucky, my sisters boyfriend let me buy his old one off him pretty cheap.**

**I did a factory reset so I haven't downloaded office yet so I have to use word pad at the moment, I'll try looking for grammatical mistakes as I go, but if you see any major ones, can you shoot me a message and let me know so I can fix them? It would be much appreciated.**

**Anyway I have taken up too much of your time, and half of you probably don't read author notes anyway...**

**On to the chapter then!**

**Chapter 3**

Setting up the base...it set me on edge. A chill ran up my spine, making goose bumps rise across my skin causing me to shiver. I was being watched I knew, I just didn't know who was doing the watching. I think that's what frightened me the most.

Placing the monitor on the table, I glanced around me, I didn't see anyone, which most likely means whom ever is feeling the need to stare at me, is most likely not the living version of themselves.

That's just great Mai, only an hour in to the investigation and your already being targeted...heck, the investigation hasn't even REALLY started yet.

New record...

Unconsciously I think I took a step towards Lin. I didn't even notice that I did until he spoke to me. I'll admit his question made me jump and I had to choke back a squeal. I'm a little on edge if you hadn't noticed.

"Is something wrong Taniyama-san?"

"N-Nothing! Yea I'm just a little tired is all". I let out a half hearted laugh

He didn't believe me I could tell. But his eyes drifted away from me and he went back to hooking up the monitors. I thought I was in the clear, as no one else initiated conversation, either they believed I was tired, or they just didn't hear our short exchange. My bet was on the latter.

Until I saw Naru that is.

His face was blank, and he was staring at his notebook, but his eyes weren't moving. He wasn't reading, he was listening. He'll ask me about it later, I know.

I tried to focus my attention on my work, hoping whoever was doing the staring would get bored and leave.

They didn't.

I could feel their eyes following my every move. Whoever this was, was studying me, observing me, like I was prey in the wild and they had the gun. They weren't moving, they were waiting for me to be vulnerable. I don't know who this is, but I know their intentions and they aren't good.

Must be my animal instinct taking over again.

"Mai, what are you doing?"

Naru's sharp voice cut through the air taking the mysterious eyes with it. It felt like I could breath again, and only then did I realize I had stopped moving. Everyone was looking at me with varying degrees of confusion and concern.

"Sorry!" I said rubbing the back of my neck with a sheepish grin on my face. "Don't know what came over me"

"Are you okay?" Ayako came towards me, brushing her hand to my forehead "You don't have fever, but your're looking pale and little flushed." She was pursing her lips, and her eyebrow was furrowed slightly.

Huh?

"I feel fine Ayako! Seriously stop hovering" I forced out a little giggle.

The eyes were back.

"Hey Masako," I said, turning back to the job I should have been doing "Did you feel any spirits when you came in?"

"I don't remember working for you" Masako snuffed, turning her head away from me, her nose tilted upwards.

Geez, the only thing I did was ask a question! I know she's famous and all but does she have to act all high and mighty all the time?! It's seriously getting on my nerves!

"Miss Hara, did you notice any spirits when you came in?" Naru asked, He didn't look at her, in fact his eyes were sweeping across the case file. Why would he ask if he didn't want to in the first place? Normally if he asks you a question, he actually will look at you.

Shocking I know.

"No, I'm afraid I didn't. That doesn't mean they aren't here though, they just might be hiding themselves"

It's not unusual for spiritual activity to stop in the first 24 hours of new people arriving in the home. What is unusual is that Masako is saying that there is nothing here. I can feel it. I KNOW that someone is here with us, so why can't Masako?

I saw Naru staring at me from the corner of his eye, before it shifted back to his reading.

My chest started to hurt. Like I was breathing, but my lungs wouldn't take in enough air, and I was suffocating. A panic attack maybe?

No, those are different. This is different. My vision was tunneling and dark around the edges, like I was looking though a straw. I can't feel the eyes anymore...where did they go?

I heard the door squeak on its hinges, Someones here then...

"Yasu is in the house!"

I could make up out his grinning face, and his outline, but everything was fuzzy. A ringing blared in my ears, causing my head to pound. I don't like this feeling, make it stop...please.

Naru...

"Whats the matter Mai, can't even say hello to your best friend?"

Yasu's voice. I can hear the humorous tone, and his fuzzy form is moving closer to me.

"I don't...feel very well..." My voice was light, and choked.

I don't remember what happened after that. Everything turned to dark and will-o-wisps.

I'm dreaming then.

_My dream Naru walked towards me, he looked so sad. Suddenly my astral plane came back to the Hanaki home, and I was watching a little girl play with a doll._

_Maika- This is Ms. Hanakis daughter. The one who went missing. _

_She was humming something, as she brushed her dolls hair, her little tongue poking out from the corner of her mouth. She had long hair, is was a light brown color, and it curled at the bottom, her eyes were brown as well, and they sparkled in the sunlight, making little specks of green sparkle. She was pretty, she would have been beautiful when she got older._

_She looked up suddenly, A smile lighting up her face. _

_A shadow walked up to her, kneeling to the little girls height. I couldn't tell you who it was. They were too shrouded to make out details. Something bad is happening...it always does in these situations._

_The smile slipped from Maika's face and she looked confused. The shadow grabbed her arm, pulling her harshly from her the floor, her doll dropping from her grasp. _

_She was crying she she was pulled along the hallway, her eyes were wide with fear as tears fell down her cheeks._

_" I'm sorry!" She screeched as she was pulled, her feet stumbling over each other, but the person didn't stop they just dragged her until she regained her footing. Rug burns were blazing across her ankles and knees. red and raw._

_"What did I do? I'm Sorry!" Maika was struggling, but whoever was holding her was stronger, and paid no mind the torment they were putting her through._

_I watched desperately, wanting to help. Knowing I couldn't do ANYTHING was the worst feeling in the world. We came to a door finally. There was nothing special about in, no discerning markers...just a plain door._

_"Mai!" _That sounded like Monk

_I watched the shadowy one push Maika into the room, the door slamming shut them. _

_And it was quiet, _

_The stillness made me nervous, a foreboding sign of disaster that was sure to come, Silence in a haunting means fear and uncertainty. I didn't like it and wanted nothing more than to wake from this nightmare._

_"Mai, wake up!" _That's Ayako...I'm trying! Please I don't want to be here anymore!

_The door pounded, like someone was slammed against it._

_"This is all your fault." The voice was warped. sounding more like a demon than a person. Maika was screaming, begging for them too stop. Three more times was the door pounded on. The force rattling the knob and shaking the frame. _

_A desperate cry echoed down the hall. _

_Something was happening. The crying changed quickly from fear to pain. I could hear it in her voice._

_"Please stop! It hurts! You're hurting me!" The voice was thick and pleading_

_"_MAI!" I shot forwards. Sweat was beading my forehead, and my eyes burned. I was awake and laying on a couch, Ayako was crouched at my side, the rest of the group mulling around me.

"Give her some space" Ayako said standing up, putting room between my coworkers and I.

"What did you see Mai." I was Naru, his face was blank as usual.

"I don't know" I whispered. "I didn't really _see _anything"

**Sorry this chapter sucked...I'll try to update soon! Promise.**

**Anyway, shoot me a review. Let me know what you thought, or what you think will happen in the future chapters.**

**Ciao lovelys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely's! I brought with me another chapter.**

**Before we begin a big thank you to all those who read/reviewed/followed/favorited me and my story. You make me smile!**

**Now, on you the next chapter yeah?**

**Chapter 4**

"What do you mean you didn't see anything?" Monk asked me. He sounded confused. I can't blame him, I was pretty confused myself. "Didn't you have one of your dreams?" He continued.

"I did, but I didn't see anything, the door was closed and I was outside of it." I said shaking me head, my hair whipping around my face, "I heard it though. It sounded awful".

My voice cracked as I said it. The thumping at the door was echoing in my head, and the screams were ringing in my ears. the feeling this dream gave me was different than I had ever experienced.

"Why?" Naru's cool voice shocked me for a minute and I started.

"W-what?" I stuttered. Typical Naru, he's always making me sound like an idiot. He sighed and pushed off the desk he was leaning on and began walking towards me.

"Why were you outside the door, not in the room. Normally when you dream, you are able to witness the death and relay important details. Why is this time different?"

The question struck a nerve with me. Why wasn't I able to see the death...and the person doing it. I couldn't even make out any facial features, it just looked like a black mass. This case...something bad's going to happen...I can feel it.

"I..." I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts, "What time is it?" I decided, partly because I didn't have anything to say and partly because I wanted to know how long I was asleep, It's normally a lot longer than it feels in the astral plane.

"It's a little past five" John said, smiling a little in my direction, I couldn't help but give my own little smile back. He was just so sweet and adorable I couldn't help it.

I nodded my head, so I was asleep for about two hours. Not so bad I guess.

Glancing around I noticed are base was set up, which was nice I guess what less thing I have to be worried about. I get to sit back and relax.

"Mai, go get temperature readings from all the rooms", Naru said, going in to boss mode - not like he ever leaves boss mode- I should have expected this, I never get to relax. I sighed inwardly and heaved myself from the very comfortable couch.

"Yes sir". I said, slight mocking in my tone as I grabbed the clipboard and thermometer, hurried towards the door, the sooner I get started, the sooner I can be finished.

"Miss Hara, go with her".

I think my heart dropped. Why is he torturing me like this...oh I know...because he hates me.

"That's okay, there aren't that many rooms, I can get it done by myself." I said hoping he will let me do this on my own.

"I don't remember asking if you wanted to do this alone, I remember telling Miss Hara to join you."

No dice.

Masako walked towards me, her kimono sleeve covering her mouth. She did not look thrilled at all. Great, he could have at least been kind and sent Monk or John with me, heck I would even take Ayako with me. Sure she would complain the whole time but at least she's better than Masako.

We finished getting the temperatures with very minimal arguments. I mean we still argued -or more like Masako insulted and I grumbled- the point is...we did not have a very pleasant experience.

We were walking back when I felt the eyes. Whoever was watching me back at the base was back again,

"Do you feel that?" I whispered, afraid that if I spoke too loudly something would happen.

"I don't have time for your silly games." Masako snuffed, hurrying ahead of me.

"Masako.." A heavy feeling fell on my chest. The same one that I felt while we were in the base. I don't think I'm going to be dreaming in this one though.

"I already told yo-"

I cut her off, anxiety bubbling in through my veins. I'm sweating and shaking, and my heart is hammering so loud and hard I'm almost positive that Masako can hear it.

"Someones here..please, please tell me you can see them." I said making my way back over to her, hoping if we were together, whomever was with us would loose its nerve and leave.

"Mai...no ones with us". She must have heard the desperation in my voice because she sounded apprehensive. Not at all her condescending tone I have come to know and tolerate.

I saw her then. Her hair was stringy and knotted, and her once sparkling eyes were dulled out and glassy. She looked sickly, her skin was pale and bruised and dark circles hung under her eyes. Dirt hung from every inch of her clothes and smudged into her skin, She looked like she has seen hell, which considering the circumstances I suppose she has...being murdered and all.

She was staring at me, a smiling at me, showing her teeth, a small spider crawling out of the corner of her decaying grin.

"Maika" I whispered, a hand covering my mouth.

"You look like me. Mommy must like you". Her voice was like bells, it contrasted so horribly with her appearance it sent my senses on edge.

She started walking in our direction. She walked sort of crooked, and off balance, like every step she took was painful. A dainty hand reached towards us, it was missing fingernails, and the knuckles looked swollen.

She was gone with in the next moment, and dread settled in my stomach.

I can feel her...where is she.

"Mai?" Masako was looking at me, and I shook my head glancing around me. "Mai, is she really here? Why can't I see her?" Masako was starting to sound on edge.

"I can't see her any- Masako!"

I shoved her out of the way as Maika revealed herself once more, she looked angry, my feeling was right, she wanted to do harm and Masako was her target. She reached towards me and before I could move, she had claimed my skin, a vessel to do her bidding.

Possession.

I fought back as my body moved towards Masako. I wanted to scream at her, to get away, but it was like my voice had been stolen away. I was beside her a second later.

"Mai, what are you doi-" I cut her off as my hands squeezed her neck, she felt so fragile, like a gust of wind could shatter her.

Her face started to grow red as her hands scrambled against mine, hoping to pull them off but not finding and purchase. I was stronger than she was, and no matter how hard I fought I couldn't release my hands.

"You're prettier than me! You get to stay, no fair! NOT FAIR!" I heard myself yell -unwillingly of course- like a child throwing a tantrum

"Maika," Masako gasped, her voice barely there and breaking. I wanted to cry..let go...please. Even while her life was in danger, she was still concerned for the dead.

"No!" I yelled back. My heart soared as my hands began to slacken, I heard Masako take an intake of air.

I fought back with whatever will power I could muster, and all at once I felt myself gain control back over my body. Relief washed over me as tears welled up in my eyes.

Thank goodness.

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed, stumbling away from Masako, who was breathing raggedly and rubbing her throat. "I'm so sorry!"

"The spirit was only a child. So the possession couldn't last very long" She explained. Her voice was quiet and her breathing was rough.

Her reasoning didn't make me feel any better. I was still the one who had hurt her. I may not have been her biggest fan, but never would I want to see her hurt. I felt sick and wanted nothing more than to lay down and not move for a few hours.

"Please, can we just go back to base now?" I whispered, my body shaking and my voice thick with tears.

She nodded, still rubbing her throat. The redness starting to blacken with a bruise.

"What happened?!" Ayako demanded, immediately beginning to fuss over Masako, running her hands over her neck and examining the bruising.

"A possession. The Spirit is Ms. Hanakis daughter." Masako said, swatting Ayako's hands away, "Shes angry"

"If you got attacked, that means the one possessed was-" John said, everyone's gaze immediately turned towards me, and I felt tears gather again, making my eye sight blur.

"Im so sorry" I whispered, wrapping my arms around my stomach as if to hold myself together.

**Sorry, I had some major writers block while writing this, like I know what I want to happen in my story, but writing it is proving a bot more difficult.**

**Anyway, shoot me a review, let me know what you thought, and what you think will happen later on.**

**Ciao lovelys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my goodness! I am so peeved! I had this chapter** **written and ready to post, and I'm not sure what happened but I accidently terminated my file and had to rewrite the entire thing! **

**ugh! **

**Anyway, sorry for the delay!**

**Chapter 5**

I couldn't sleep, which is something I never thought would happen to me. I kept glancing towards Masako, the bruising on her neck seemed to almost glow in the moonbeams that shone through our windows, like a grim reminder of how violent this spirit has become in such a short amount of time.

A reminder to me that I was _technically _the one to put them there. I wanted nothing more than to jump out of bed and plunge the room in complete darkness, so I didn't have to stare at those painful blemishes.

Sighing I closed my eyes, and turned over so I faced the door. If I close my eyes, maybe sleep will find me.

_When I opened my eyes again, I was floating in the astral plane, which means I really did fall asleep. I honestly wasn't quite so sure if that was a good thing or not._

_Did I want to see what happened to Maika?_

_That was a stupid question, whoever in their right mind would ever willingly witness death._

_Like clockwork dream Naru walked towards me, a small smile graced his lips, never meeting his eyes. It wasn't like Narus fake smiles though, this one held regret._

_He held his hand out to me, and when I took hold of it, I found myself in the small wooded area in the back of the estate. In front of us was the same shadowy figure I had seen in my dream previously. In their arms they carried a blue blanket smeared heavily with blood. It smelled so heavily of iron my nose wrinkled and I wanted to vomit. _

_Not that I could, anyway._

_"Is that Maika?" I whispered. I'm not sure why I asked, I already knew the answer._

_Naru didn't answer me, his eyes still facing forward. following his gaze, I saw the shadow drop the bundle into a hole, it was pretty deep. My dream either skipped past the digging, or the hole was dug previous to the horrors I heard earlier._

_The blue blanket his the dirt below with a sickening squelch, _

_"Who's doing this Naru?" I pleaded, practically hanging from his coat sleeve, as the hole was filled back with dirt._

_"It's dangerous for you to be here Mai, for everyone to be here." He didn't look at me, his eyes still trained to the murderous cover up._

_"Isn't that why we should stay, to protect Ms. Hankai, she still lives here you know!" _

_Naru didn't say anything, but for a brief moment, his eyes flashed with uncertainty. The emotion was gone before I could figure out what caused it. I was about to say something but I felt his hand on my shoulders, and a slight push_

Suddenly I was back in my room, Masako and Ayako still snoring lightly beside me.

Glancing at the clock, I knew it was way to early to get out of bed. No one was awake at four in the morning.

No, I shook my head, that was a stupid thought, Lin and Naru would be at the base.

With that thought I pulled my self out of bed, not really bothering to change out of my pajamas. If I did, it would probably wake Masako and Ayako anyway.

Then I would be subjugated to Ayako's complaints. I couldn't handle that so early in the morning.

When I opened the door to base, I was a little shocked to find only Naru, I was so sure Lin would be here too. I don't think my heart can handle being in a room alone with Naru. Whose going to stop him from being rude to me?

...Not like Lin does much of that...but I would still feel a bit more comfortable with the stoic man sitting at the desk, the sound of the keyboard would fill the awkward silence at least.

I wonder what he writes?...Well whatever it is, he types it out really quickly.

A man on a mission. I giggled to myself, causing Naru eyes to glance up at me over the cover of a book. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow before returning to his reading.

Glancing down at myself I felt myself turn red. I was only wearing yoga shorts and a baggy v-neck that I stole from Monk a few months back. I still don't think he knows I have it. The shirt was so long on me, I didn't look like I was wearing any pants.

I sweat dropped. Maybe I should have gotten dressed anyway, and endured Ayakos complaints, It was better than this embarrassment. I blamed the weather on this one, summer nights are terrible!

"um, where s Lin?" I asked, taking a seat on the plush couch and leaning back, hoping the burning of my cheeks would go down.

"He's sleeping." Naru said, not even glancing from his book.

"oh." I said dumbly. It never even occurred on to me that Lin might be asleep. Just because he doesn't act human doesn't mean he is void of human functions.

I couldn't help but picture Lin sleeping in his suit, I couldn't even imagine him wearing anything else.

"Um, do you want some tea?" I asked, wanting to break the awkward silence that inevitably fell over us.

Naru nodded over the book and turned the page. I awkwardly stood from the couch and adjusted my shorts so the bottoms were just visible under the hem over to too big t-shirt.

I grabbed the tin of earl grey and set the kettle on the portable burner to heat. -yes, I did in fact purchase a portable burner. You would too if you had an irritable boss with a tea addiction it didn't take long for the kettle to whistle. I swiftly made the tea and brought it over to him, placing it on the desk beside him before retreating back to the couch.

This is so awkward I should have just stayed in bed.

"You are up quite early Mai, is there a reason?" Naru's cool baritone broke through the silence. He sounded like he was just making small talk but his face said differently. What he clearly meant was:

'You had a dream, spill.'

But, you know, in a more Naru-esque way of speaking.

"I, dreamt of Maika, she was being buried out in the woods." I said looking at my hands, I knew Naru wouldn't be happy that there was nothing else I could tell him.

"Did you see who did it?"

"No, just the same shadowy person as the first dream." I sighed, taking a sip of my tea, and grimacing as I burned my tongue. Probably would have been smart to let it cool down.

"I see," Naru said, he was looking at me now, his finger curled up under his lip in his signature thinking pose. "Why are these dreams different from the others?"

"Huh?"

"In all the previous cases, you have either witness the dream, or you experienced it. Why not this time?" I know his answer was rhetorical, but I couldn't stop myself from replying.

"It's because you won't me se-" I slapped my hands over my mouth and felt my face grow hot.

I did not just say that out loud. I'm completely, one hundred percent, mortified!

"What did you say?" Naru said sharply looking up at me.

"Um, nothing Forget I said anything!" I yelled, frantically waving my hands in front of my burning face.

He glared at me, and he opened his mouth to say something. Most likely criticize me, and call me an idiot, but he didn't get the chance because I cut him off by clutching on to the sleeve of his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

I felt him move to pull his arm away, but that only caused me to grip is arm tighter.

"It's back." I whispered, burying my face in the space between his arm and his chest.

"Back?" He sounded concerned, and inquisitive as he looked down at me, and I felt him almost pull me closer to him...

But, I must have been imagining that.

"When we first got here, I felt like someone was watching me, and then I fainted" I said, my voice shook with fear, "Then I felt it again before I was possessed"

The lights around us began to flicker, and the windows rattled.

"Naru-"

"Be quiet" He said, not unkindly, his eyes trained ahead of him.

The couches in the room rocked, once, twice before flipping over, pulling the desk lamp to the floor, smashing in into a mosaic of broken ceramic and glass.

Banging echoed around the room and I heard crying.

"Naru! That's Maika" I said, wanting nothing more than everything to stop, the destruction was panic inducing and the crying made my heart ache.

He didn't answer me, but I felt him put a loose grip on my arm, almost as if he was waiting for something. Next thing I know I was on the ground, Naru was hovering above me, his arms caging both side of my head, his face was turned away from me.

It brought back memories of the case at Yasu's school, when the ceiling collapsed, and Naru took the brunt of the impact. I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks.

All at once the knocking sounds stopped, and it became still and silent, almost suffocating. Naru shifted above me, sending glass, toppling to the floor.

Glass?

I looked around me, seeing tiny shards off glass littering the ground, there were a few large ones, but most of it turned to powder on impact with the floor.

"What?" I said, pulling my self into a sitting position, and wincing when I felt a shard of glass slice the skin between my thumb and forefinger. when I looked, I saw the chandelier that was above us a minute ago, resting lopsided on the ground, and hanging crystals shattered around us, and the small bulbs were broken, as if they exploded from the inside.

I saw Naru shake his head slightly, causing shards of glass and dust to fall from his hair. His hands were bleeding and he had a small cut near his temple. He wasn't standing straight, but if you weren't looking hard enough it would be hard to tell, but he was definitely slouching forward

I stood on shaking legs, and took unsteady steps towards him, wincing as the glass scraped my feet.

"Naru?" I reached towards him, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt near the wrist. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything.

The door the base burst open and the rest of the team ran in, all in varying degrees of wakefulness. The took in the scene of the base before looking at us in concern.

"Are you alright?" Ayako practically shouted as she ran towards us, her feet shielded by her fuzzy pink slippers.

"Just a few cuts." Naru said, as if he just fell and scraped his knee, "Mai has glass in her hand however" He said turning away from me, walking towards Lin. Probably to let him know what happened.

"This is pretty deep," Ayako murmured, turning my hand over in hers. "Come with me to the washroom so I can take care of it."

I nodded as monk came over to me, ruffling my hair with a soft smile on his face.

"You okay jou-chan, you lo-" Monk cut him self off and took a long look at me, and his eyes got wide.

Was something wrong!?

"Is that my shirt" He shouted, "I've been looking for that forever!"

"Too bad it's mine now" I said laughing, forgetting about the stinging in my hand for l moment...until I accidentally closed my had that is. "Owie" I said lamely.

Ayako smiled down at me, placing her hands on my shoulders, and steered me in the direction of the door.

oh, and in case you were wondering, Lin wears black sweats and a white tee-shirt to bed.

**I feel like this chapter...sucked...**

**Anyway, leave me a review and let me know your thought, and what you think is going to happen!**

**Ciao Lovelys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I am seriously sucking at updating this story. I'm completely encased with writer's block. The only reason I'm muscling through this is because my BFF is harping me to post the next chapter...**

**I'm just kidding, I love you Bryan God!**

**Also, some of you may have noticed that I changed the genre of the story and removed the romance aspect, there will be "romantic" moments but not as many as my sequel will have, that's right I have decided to do a sequel, I have a tentative title for it, but havent quite decided on one yet.**

**This story takes place before Naru returns to England, and the sequel will be set after he returns to japan. I decided to do this because I really wanted to utilize Gene as a character, and that is a bit hard when he is still "Dream Naru"**

**I apologize in advance for the suckage.**

**Chapter 6**

I was sitting on the closed toilet seat as Ayako came towards me armed with tweezers and an anti-septic coated cotton ball. I grimaced in anticipation of whats to come.

I DO NOT handle pain very well.

"Oh stop squeezing your eyes shut Mai, this is not the end of the world" Ayako said, her red hair falling around her shoulders as she shook her head at me.

"It's gonna hurt" I complained as I pulled my hand away as she went to grab my wrist.

"Mai there is glass in your hand and I need to get it out."

begrudgingly I gave her my hand and she none to delicately ripped the shard of glass from my hand. I yelp as I tried to clutch my hand to my chest but she held fast and was placing the medicine soaked ball to my gash. I whimpered and squeezed my eyes shut as alcohol mixed with my blood sending a tingling, burning sensation through my hand.

"You could have warned me!"

"If I had warned you, you would have clenched the muscles in your hand it would have hurt more" She said going all doctor on my ass.

I hated to admit it because -apparently - I'm stubborn but she was totally right. She would have warned me, and I would have tensed. Before long Ayako was wrapping gauze around my hand and packing up the first aid kit.

"Did," I cut myself off, bringing my gaze to the sterile white of the wrapping, "Um, did Naru seem okay to you?"

"He looked like he had a few scratches, don't worry i'll take care of them as well" she assured me with a sardonic smile.

"That's not what I meant" I said, "I just, he seemed tired after what happened"

"It's early in the morning and he hasn't slept yet. He probably is tired."

"Yeah...I guess"

When we got back to base Naru was already patched up, the portable medical kit sitting on the desk beside Lin, Monk and John were cleaning the mess on the floor while Yasu supervised, and Masako had made her self comfortable on the couch.

I could see the sun peaking over the horizon, casting the room with an orange glow. If I didn't almost get my head busted in by an over decorative light structure, the scene would have been almost serene.

When everything had been cleaned up, it was already time for breakfast, so the exhausted entirety of SPR made their way to the kitchen for breakfast.

It was really quiet at the table, Ms. Hanaki looked a little terse, as her eyes were shooting between each member of the team. I noticed that her eyes lingered on my a little longer and I forced myself to suppress a shudder.

"My, my you are quite the talkative bunch this morning" She said with a small humorous tone.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Yasu said, with a sickening sense of sadness. My stomach twisted in to a knot. What was he doing? "We were all just thinking of some way to break the news to you."

"News?" She said, confusion twisting her features.

"Yes. You seen, I'm afraid that Mai has broken your chandelier." I felt my face burn as my head whipped in his direction. Yasu looked smug, and Ms. Hanaki, well she looked...shocked.

"YASU! I did NOT break it!" I yelled at him, before turning quickly to Ms. Hanaki, "I didn't break it."

"I believe you dear, though I am curious to what actually happened," She said raising an eyebrow at our group.

"Well..." I said scratching the back of my head awkwardly. I explained what happened to the best of my ability. Ms. Hanaki looked startled, and nodded her head slowly.

It didn't take long to finish our breakfast. Monk, Ayako, john and Masako were sent to do a walk-through of the home, trying to feel for any suspicious paranormal activity. Yasu was sent to the library to dig up any additional information about Maika, and Mr. Hanaki's deaths.

Lin was typing notes back at base about the occurrences so far. Which left me with Naru...which is great because, alone time, but not great...because alone time.

Sorry, I'm just not really sure how to act around him.

I am an awkward nugget and always will be.

"So um, why did you decided to do temperatures with me?" I said, laughing lightly, a bead of sweat forming on my temple.

I mean it was a known fact that I was always the one to take the temperatures, and I have never once taken Naru or Lin with me on my heat taking escapades.

"I just didn't want you breaking anymore of Ms. Hankai's home." He said before reading me the temperature of the room.

"It's three degrees cooler in here" I said, turning up my nose at his comment. "...and I broke nothing." I said giving him my famous death glare.

We walked into the hallways, it was silent, and normally in horror movies, you know this would be the scene where the ghost attacks and someone either panics and runs away or gets hurt...I would be the one to get hurt.

Except, I felt completely at ease. Not an ounce of dread or fear in me. I don't know if it was because I was beside Naru, and he always makes me feel safe, or if there was really nothing here watching us.

I felt Naru stop walking, and I turned just in time to see him rest his back against the drywall before sliding to the floor. Instantly Dread from this morning filled my stomach

"Naru!" I said, dropping my clipboard and falling beside him, my hands hovering near his arms, not sure what I should do. "Are you Okay? Whats wrong? Should I get Lin?"

I was firing off questions faster than he could answer them. He held his hand up to stop me from saying anything else.

"Nothings wrong Mai," He said, leaning his head against the wall causing a small thump to be heard.

"You used your PK when the chandelier fell Didn't you?" I exclaimed, worry lacing my own voice.

"Yes,"

"Naru that's dangerous! Remember what happened last time?!" I whisper shouted at him "I'm getting Lin,"

I started to stand but froze when I felt Naru hand wrap around my wrist, the warmth caused me to blush.

"I'm perfectly okay Mai, just tired," He said, his eyes closed slightly. "Let me...rest for a bit"

"O-okay" His hand fell from mine and I found myself taking a seat behind him.

It was silent before Naru spoke.

"This morning, I asked you why your dream was different. You blamed me, why?" His tone was so professional I could just imagine him staring sternly in my direction, black book open to document my every word. But, when I looked at him, his eyes were closed. He looked almost peaceful.

I blushed. Of course.

"I-I didn't blame you," I lied. Hoping my voice didn't give me away.

"My job is to pick fact from fiction. I know you are not being truthful with me."

"u-um" I could feel myself start to sweat. I can't tell Naru I'm dreaming about him! Thais so awkward, he would probably fire me on the spot.

I was about to tell him to most fabulous lie I could think of when he stood abruptly. He swayed on his feet lightly and for a terrifying moment I thought he was going to collapse.

"Later then," He said, walking down the hall. Not a moment later I heard Masako and Ayako walking up the stairwell. That's why he stood.

Scrambling to my feet I hurried after him.

**ALL DONE!**

**Shoot me a review! I love reading them.**

**Ciao Lovelys**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry my update took so long, I am so insoirationally dead it's not even funny! **

**Okie, here we go! **

**As always, I hope you like it! Read, review, follow and favorite!**

**Chapter 7**

When we got back to base I couldn't stop glancing over in Naru's direction. Almost expecting him to pitch forward in to unconsciousness and we would be forced to rush him to the hospital because he stopped breathing.

Luckily, that didn't happen. He actually seemed okay. Maybe he really did just need to rest for a bit.

We all gathered in base, to discuss our walk through. The mood was light, like we were all siting in an old cafe sipping tea, rather than in an extravagant home, investigating the paranormal oddities that warp the house. No matter how peaceful this moment seems, I can't help but feel like someone is lurking in the shadows.

While working here, I have come to realize my biggest fears:

Should you be attacked on the street, you call the police, you fight back...but if you were to be attack by something you can't see, who do you call? What do you do?

That's what I was waiting for. An attack.

This spirit is powerful, I can feel it. The possession of Masako was child's play to the real power this spirit holds. All we are waiting for now is when it decided that it has had enough waiting, and it's time to act.

This act...what ever it is will be catastrophic. It's a feeling that is growing in the pit of my stomach. And these feelings, these animal instincts that I have are normally right.

"I felt two of them here," Masako whispered into the sleeve of her kimono "One of them is weaker. He seems sad. The other is vengeful, powerful, I'm having a hard time reading her, I'm sorry," She shook her head softly and lower her hand to her chest.

"So now we have to find out who's who right?" Ayako said, her arms crossed over he chest tightly.

"Mr. Hanaki and Maika" I whispered.

"How do you know?" Monk asked his head tilted forward slightly in concern

"I just-" Shaking my head I looked forward and was about to respond: I just know! When Naru's cool voice cut through the air.

"So why are they here?" His fingers resting just under his chin.

"You believe her then?" Monk said, his voice was slightly apprehensive.

"We are merely speculating at this point" He said, his voice gave nothing away, it was as collected as it normally was, which put some of my fears as ease.

I know, that sounds crazy, but if Naru were to panic, then that means what ever is in this house...we can't hope to beat. But if he is collected...then we have a chance.

Or, at least that's what I think anyway. I've been told I trust blindly.

"Well, Maika is easy" John spoke confidently, one finger held in front of him "Something unjust was done to her and she is now seeking vengeance"

"Which would make her the malevolent one then" Ayako said, crossing her arms tightly against her chest. I nodded deep in thought.

"Then Mr. Hanaki is the desolate one" Monk was nodding his head, his chin clasped tightly between his thumb and forefinger.

Mr. Hanaki is a watchful spirit. Every time, before Maika would make her move, he would be there. He never made a move to interfere, he was simply just a bystander. Like his presence foreshadowed disaster.

No, that's wrong...

"He's trying to help her.." I whispered, facing my feet. The group looked towards me in varying degrees of facial wonder. They ranged from confusion to consideration. "I mean just think about it, his daughter is murdered, so he kills himself to be with her, but she hasn't moved on, so neither has he"

I was rambling to I have a feeling i was a bit hard to understand, but I'm sure they got this gist of what I meant. I was sure I was right, I just needed proof. I needed to talk to her father. I needed to know what happened to her. Maybe then things will start to fall into place.

"The theory is plausible" Lin said, pausing in his endless typing to warrant a response.

The conversation continued for awhile, bouncing ideas off one another, and building new theories and throwing out new ideas. I'll admit I wasn't listening. I know I needed to convince Naru, er -dream Naru- to show me what happened to Maika. I know if I understood her I could talk to her...possibly.

I hope.

When night fell I lay awake, listening to the soft breathing of Ayako and Masako, who lie on the beds on either side of me. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and relaxed falling easily into sleep, and slipped my way into the astral plane.

_"Naru" I called, by voice echoed all around me, "I know you're here you jerk"_

_"Well that was uncalled for" a smooth voice said from behind me, I turned quickly to seen Naru standing there, a small smirk marring his face. I almost blushed. _Almost.

_"Well, yea" I said, puffing out my cheeks slightly "You keep hiding what happened to Maika from me, I need to know!" I said indignantly, poking him in the chest._

_"It's...just not something I would want you to see"_

_He had a sheepish smile on his face, and his eyes looked so sad. I wanted nothing more than to tell him it was okay. That he didn't have to show me if he found it so terrible. I couldn't do that thought. I know I couldn't, not when Maika was suffering now._

_"I need to see it" My voice quiet._

_"Are you sure?" _

_I hesitated for a moment, my confidence wavering slightly. I never liked these dreams. And just remembering her screams in my previously dreams were enough to make me want to vomit. Finding the strength to steel my nerves, I nodded my head hard, a determined look in my eyes. Naru glanced in my direction before giving a small nod of his own, and placed his hand on my shoulder._

_The skin burned where his hand lay, and suddenly my astral plane shifted, and I once again found myself standing in the hallway of the Hanaki Home, Maika sat on the floor playing on the floor, blissfully unaware of the horrors that are racing up to meet her._

**Okay, so in the next chapter we get to witness what happened to maika, and the mystery of the Hanaki home reaches a new height. With more knowledge comes more fear in this home.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, I am apologizing now and in adviance for my horrible updating skills. Because I decided not to make this a Romance based-ish story I had to alter my plotline slightly. There will still be fluff...just no actual romance.**

**anyway, chapter eight. **

** Chapter 8**

_This dream started off strange...stranger than any of them I had, had before. I was expecting a memory to play before me, so that I could relay it to Naru and be closer to solving this case. It didn't happen like that, of course, my life is just destined to be difficult. As I stood in the hallway, Maika, turned her attention from her doll to stare me down, her face held a bitter little scowl that looked wrong on her delicate features. _

_"You can't just intrude on other people's lives like this", her tone was cold, and harsh. _

_"U-I just want to know what happened to you. I want to know why you're still here" My voice shook. Somehow I don't think Naru planned on another spirit hacking my astral journey. _

_I turned quickly, hoping to see his calming presence behind me, but I was met with nothing but an empty hall, and dread settled itself in my stomach._

_"Fine, have a feel for yourself!" _

_My head spun and the astral plane shifted. When I looked up the hall way was empty, Maika was nowhere in sight..._

_'feel for yourself'..._

_That's wrong...I was gone, er, at least my body was, because I was seeing everything as Maika had,I was dying like she had. The horrible screaming from my first dream reverberated in my head and I wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of here. The urado case, when I had my first dream like this...I never want to experience something like that ever again!_

_I frantically began to pinch my arms, slap my cheeks, anything to get me to wake up from this impending hell. _

_I heard quiet footfalls glide across the floor, and with each step my heart began to beat faster, choking me and making my chest burn._

_click-clack. Ba-thump._

_Click-clack, Ba-thump._

_Click-clack._

_Click-clack._

_ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thumpBa-thumpBa-ThumpBa-thu-_

_"Mommy," I heard myself say as a smile stretched across my cheeks, and my blood froze, and I felt as if my heart dropped to my stomach._

_'Ms...Hanaki...'_

_"Hello sweetheart", Her smile was sickening, and her words were acidic. Holding false happiness and a tone of bitter hate._

_It was not a voice one would use with their child. However Maika was a little girl, she didn't know. She never got the chance to learn how to pick out fake affection. She saw only her mother, someone she loved with all of her heart, and someone who was supposed to love her the same"_

_"Come with mommy for a moment Maika", she held her hand out and I felt myself move to reach out for her. The doll I was playing with fell to the ground, twisted on the ground like a failed contortionists._

_The room that she lead me too looked like a sitting area, dark couches circled around a hazel coffee table, flower's rested on a shelf surrounded by beautiful family portraits. It looked so harmless and comforting. Not the area where someone would lose their life, where someone would be murdered in cold blood._

_Ms. Hanaki let go of my hand and pushed me further into the room, a soft click echoed through the room as she locked the door. I turned to look at her and that disgusting smile still was on her face. _

_"Are we gonna play a game together mommy?"_

_"Yes...a game..." Her voice trailing off in a whisper._

_"Is daddy gonna play with us?" _

_"I'm afraid daddy isn't home at the moment sweetie",_

_"oh...thats okay!" She...er..I squealed with happy delight "I get you all to myself today then! What game are we gonna play?" _

_"It's a new one...I suppose." Her smile was smaller now, almost wistful "It's called flaws"_

_"Whats a flaw?" A tilted head with a naive mind, It didn't catch the shift in her mothers movements as she reached for the inside of her jacket._

_"These are honey"_

_The smile stood strong on her face as she gripped my hand, and with a speed I couldn't comprehend she pulled a butchers blade for her coat, the handle keeping it secured in the waist line of her designer slacks. She sliced the gleaming blade down quickly slicing through my fingers, I saw the pinky fall to the floor and the ring finger dangled from my hand, hanging on by nothing but skin and muscle, the bone severed completely._

_A scream immediately sprung from my mouth and hot tears burned on my cheeks. Blood began pooling quickly on the floor. _

_"Mommy! WHY?! it hurts...it HURTS! I sounded hysterical and it was getting harder and harder to breathe._

_"They were flawed baby, your finger were just too...fat" She shook her head sadly, as if her explanation made everything okay._

_She hummed under her breath and grabbed at my face, tightening her hold as I tried to get away from her and turned my head side to side, 'tsk-ing' under her breath._

_"That one is a little longer..." She grabbed my left ear and twisted harshly before she began to slowly saw through the cartilage. My screams grew a louder as the assault continued._

_'Your cheeks are too chubby'_

_'your nose is to big'_

_'You have a witches chin' _

_I screamed and screamed. louder and louder until no sounds were coming out at all. Silent cries, and she carved into my skin and hacked into my bones. It didn't hurt anymore, my body going into shock as adrenaline pumped through my veins. Blackness creeped around the edges of my vision until it finally covered my eyes completely._

_whether Maika died then from blood lose and shock, or simply passed out from pain I wasn't sure. All I know is that I was waking up, because I could feel the familiar tug at my navel._

My eyes shot open and I found myself lying in bed, I could hear Ayako and Masako's soft breathing in the futons beside me. I tried to calm my breathing but every time I inhaled it felt as if I was getting less and less air,

I almost called out to Ayako, wanting nothing more than to be wrapped in her caring arms and listen to her tell me it was okay, but a quick glance out the window told me it was fairly late at night and I would feel awful for waking her. Gathering the blanket around my shoulders and stumbled my way out of the room.

I could feel my hands shaking and I felt unbearably hot, as sweat gathered on my hands and at the back of my neck. My head was pounding as I stumbled my way towards base, and I felt as if my was walking on pins and needles.

I basically fell into the base as I stumbled through the doorway, my feet stepping on the blanket that pooled around me. I saw Lin jump slightly at the sudden noise and turn to look at me, he was immediately on his feet making his way towards me.

"Taniyama-san..." He grabbed my forearms and pushed my back towards the couch making me sit, "Taniyama-san are you alright? Can you hear me?" His calm voice grounded me slightly but I was still scared, I felt wrong! Like something bad was going to happen to me.

"Lin...Naru...Where's Naru!" My voice was paniced and jumbled, and my ears began to ring. Lins grip on my forearms tighted slightly and he pulled me towards him a bit.

"He went to change a tape, he'll be right back. It's okay. You're going to be okay, just breathe" His voice was softer than I had ever heard it, and if I was in my right mind I probably would have been shocked.

"I- I can't" My voice was weak and laden heavy with tears.

"What's going on?" Naru's cool voice cut through the air, but I hardly paid attention, too busy trying to take deep breaths so I didn't begin hyperventilating.

"She's having a panic attack" Lins voice never raised out of it's soft tone as his thumbs rubbed against my arms, as he constantly reassured me.

'It's okay'

'This can't hurt you'

'You're going to be okay Mai'

'Just breathe'

Lin and Naru had a short conversation before Lin pulled away from me and grabbed something off of his desk. I felt someone lift me up, carrying me bridal style close to their chest, their strong heart beat giving me a small bit of comfort.

I suddenly felt chilly and I vaguely registered that we had gone outside, and my hazy mind began to clear a little bit. I looked up and noticed Naru's face above me, his eyes held a bit of...compassion maybe, as he carried me over to the car, and buckled me in before climbing in beside me. Lin started the van and rolled down the back windows before pulling out of the drive way.

I leaned on to Narus shoulder and he rubbed my back, taking in deep calming breaths,

"Naru..." I sounded tired even to my own ears.

"Just relax Mai"

"I know who killed Maika" I said, tears welling in my eyes again, and i buried my face in his neck. I felt him tense for a moment before relaxing once more.

"Just relax Mai", he said again.

**Okay so thats it for chapter 8. So we got Mai's death dream and her panic attack at the end. **

**I Have GAD and panic disorder so I experience Panic attacks alot. Mai's attack was based off my really bad ones. I know not everyone experiences things to this degree and some have worse ones. I know driving around with the windos down help calm me down to I decided to use that. So please no comments on how she reacted to her panic.**

**As always leave me a review and let me know what your thoughts are.**


End file.
